Tears of Hope
by inumangaluvr14
Summary: Kagome may be pregnant...wait Sesshomaru what are you doing here.Will Inuyasha stay or go? Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha and unfortunetly I never will.**_

**Chapter 1:**

Kagome Higurashi jumped through the well to get to the feudal era. With her she had the suplies for the next couple of days stashed in her big yellow backpack. Inuyasha, the hanyou dog demon, met her at the top of the well. She was also greeted by Miroku, an 8 month pregnant Sango and their young son Kohaku.

"Hello Kagome," spoke a heavily rushed Sango.

"Ah Kagome your back it's great to see you." Miroku smiled but was cut short by the young Kohaku. " Auntie Kagome you're back from the land beyond the well...YAY!" He screamed grabbing her legs.

"It's about damn time..." Inuyasha 'hmpped'

"Its good to see you too Inuyasha." Kagome smiled happily as she looked around. She loved the beauty of the feudal era.

"So Kagome I guess you and Inuyasha will have to look for the jewel shards by yourselves." Sango said as she rubbed her stomache and Miroku looked at her with much pride.Inuyasha was slumped against a tree. Kagome felt a jewel shard move up a mountain. Inuyasha saw her face change and gathered her up onto his back...and they were off.

"Nothing will happen to them without us right, Miroku?" Sango asked out of breathe.

"Of course not, they will be fine...they were fine before us. Even though you know I'm way finer than Inuyasha!" Miroku had a perverted look in his eyes.

"That's real cute Miroku."

"Thanks."

"It wasn't a compliement."

"You know it was..."

"NO"

"Yes my love...I win this one." Miroku said quite satisfied.

The day broke into dusk and Kagome and Inuyasha still hadn't returned. Sango began to worry...even with her being a warrior she was still a woman.Miroku wasn't to upset that they hadn't returned, because that meant more time for him alone with Sango.When the bake of morning arose Miroku got up and began to prepare breakfast for alot of people:Inuyasha, Kagome, 2 servings for Sango, Kohaku and himself. Hard work being a house-husband. About twenty minutes Kagome and Inuyasha walked up in eachothers arms. "What's with you two this morning?" Miroku asked anxiously.

"Nothing..." Both said in unison.

"Alright...come in and have breakfast." Miroku gestered towards the kitchen. Both Miroku and Sango were suspicious of the two of them.When Kagome left for her tiome Miroku sat Inuyasha down. "Whats going on?" Miroku asked the resistant Inuyasha.

"Nothing is..." Inuyasha was cut short.

"Tell me right now...damn it!" Miroku screamed.

"Ummm...Kagome-sama and I are...ummmm...officially mates now...I guess." Inuyasha gulped.

Miroku was stunned, "Really...what was it like?"

**End Chapter 1**

**I know it was kinda short but the next chapter will be longer...:-)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Not so Surprising Surprise

_**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha just a few of my own characters in this story.**_

Chapter 2 

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking hand in hand towards Kagome's home. They had just arrived at her home after leaving the dance. Luckily for Kagome she had a school formal on the night of the new moon. As she looked at Inuyasha and how his hair shined in the moonlight, she new that she always will love him, "Inuyasha…" Kagome asked almost as quiet as a mouse.

"Yeah…what is it?" Inuyasha said in his usual gruff voice.

"Well, I've been wondering… when should we tell my mom?" Kagome realized that Inuyasha had been avoiding that question all night.

Instead of talking Inuyasha took Kagome's face in his soft, strong hands, and looked down at her with his beautiful amber eyes. Kagome realized that it meant 'soon we will tell her…soon'.

When they finally reached the sacred shrine, Kagome could barely keep open her eyes. Inuyasha took her in his strong arms and started off to her room, brushing past Sota whom was gleaming with joy. When the two reached her room he gently sat her down on her bed. "We will inform your mother tomorrow," As Inuyasha was about to climb into Kagome's bed her mother knocked sweetly at the door, " Good-night Kagome, sweet dreams." She must have realized Kagome was asleep for she gave a big smile and quietly shut the door. Inuyasha gave a sigh of relief, he knew Kagome's mother was nice but he didn't know how she'd react to their news. Inuyasha decided to sleep next to the door for fear of another encounter of Kagome's mother.

While Kagome slept she started to remember the real reason why the came back from the feudal era. She remembers that sleepy night all to well. She and Inuyasha had been in search of a jewel shard headed up a mountain. It had been very cold and all she had on was her school uniform, Inuyasha realized that Kagome's uniform was beginning to become damp from the snow. Inuyasha took her in his arms; she was shivering so he wrapped her in his kimono. So the two of them found a cabin; it was old and abandoned. Inuyasha carefully took off all of Kagome's wet clothes and wrapped her in his kimono again. Inuyasha went to get firewood to warm Kagome. When he arrived back at the cabin and got a fire going, he snuggled next to Kagome. He did this to keep warm and to make her warmer; because he had given her his shirt. Well, Kagome woke up and hugged Inuyasha whom had saved her life so many times since they had met. He held Kagome close and then kissed her. (You should know what happens next.) The last time Kagome came to the present time she bought a pregnancy test and it came out POSITIVE. She was pregnant with Inuyasha's pup, and she was only 18. When Inuyasha found out he was ecstatic and kinda grumpy as usual.

Kagome woke up feeling great. When she looked around her room she saw her great dog demon sleeping next to her door, "Inuyasha…wake up" He didn't move, "INUYASHA GET UP".

He fell and hit his head against the door, "Damn wench why'd ya do that?" Then he realized that she was two months pregnant, "I am so sorry Kagome, it was just wake up anger."

Kagome giggled "Get ready for breakfast." She said it playfully so that Inuyasha knew she wasn't mad. When Kagome finally made it to the morning table, her mother spotted her right away. "Mom we need everyone's attention." Her mom hit the table a few times and Sota and Kagome's grandfather turned to Kagome and Inuyasha "I'M PREGNANT." Kagome gave a big smile, while the table of people stared at them.

Kagome's mom gestured the two outside "I am not mad, I'm gonna be a grandmother at 38… so when is the wedding?"

Inuyasha cut her off "Well we haven't exactly gotten that far yet."

"Well, Kagome have you seen the doctor about your child yet? By the look on your face I guess not I will go make an appointment." She walked into the house.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome in disbelief "So this doctor won't hurt my child will he?"

Kagome looked a little nauseous "No…he won't but will you come with me because I've never seen a doctor like this before?"

"Of course I will and I will even sit in the room with you, if that's alright with the doctor…or whatever you call him."

Inuyasha, Kagome and her mom began to drive to the clinic. They got Kagome right in, because she was so big at only four months. When they got Kagome into the ultrasound room Inuyasha became antsy "Where is he…and what's he going to do?"

"Inuyasha calm down I'm the one who's pregnant remember." Kagome said as the doctor walked in.

"Hello, Miss Higurashi, how are you feeling?" The doctor said with a big smile.

"Well, doctor I am a little morning sick but it's not to bad. Though Inuyasha has an upset stomach." She said with a little giggle in her throat.

"Now lets check on this baby," He got the ultrasound machine out "Let me see here." He stopped to get everything set up, "My goodness…Miss Higurashi do you have a history of twins in your family?"

"No there aren't any twins in my family, and I know for a fact that there aren't any twins in Inuyasha's family. Why do you ask?"

The doctor had a smile from cheek to cheek "I'm happy to inform you that it's twins, I'll let you get cleaned up then and I will see you next month same time. Bye, bye."

Kagome turned towards Inuyasha who said, "I get two pups instead of one, this is the happiest day of my life. He started to rub Kagome's tummy, she laughed and they shared a passionate kiss.

Time flew by for the couple, which was married within the next six months. Before the twins were born Inuyasha and Kagome went to visit their old friend Miroku and Sango. They lived together in the feudal era. Miroku, whom has a hole in his hand, married Sango the demon exterminator. Miroku. They have two children together.

Sango shrieked when she saw them walking to their door "I haven't seen you two in forever, wow look at you Kagome are you gonna pop?"

Both Kagome and Sango went inside laughing, "I thought that you and Inuyasha would never get together." Inuyasha heard Sango say that before being slapped on the back by Miroku, "Man where have you been, well don't even answer that, by the look of Kagome I know where you've been." He laughed as if it where the funniest thing ever. They had to leave early because Kagome felt sharp pains in her lower stomach.

Kagome's mom rushed her to the hospital when her water broke. Inuyasha spent the rest of the day pacing up and down the halls, ready to pounce on anyone with bad news. After seventeen long hours of labor, Kagome gave birth to her two daughters, Ayumi and Yoshimi. The doctor's never questioned the cute little ears on top off each off their heads. Inuyasha was overwhelmed with love for the three women in his life.

Inuyasha wanted his daughters to grow up in the feudal era, as did Kagome. She knew her children could visit their, grandmother, uncle, and great grandfather. Inuyasha built a house next to Sango and Miroku. When Kagome and Inuyasha moved in with their children Sesshomaru met them at their door. Kagome held her newborns tight because she didn't know why he was here, but from past experience knew he was a very dangerous demon.

End Chapter 

**Yay…I finished chapter 2. This was a lot longer. I will get the next chapter posted very soon. R&R please & thanks.**

**Inumangaluvr14**


	3. Chapter 3 : Sesshomaru

_**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha and I never will. (Tears run down my face like a waterfall.) Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 3_

"Hello Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru said in monotone. Inuyasha began to draw out Tetsiga,"Don't draw your sword Inuyasha."

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked agressively. Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome as if to gesture her to leave. Before she could turn to exit the cabin Sesshomaru lifted his arm for her to hault.

"I've come here in need of..." Sesshomaru mumbled under his breath. "What I mean to say is..." He trailed off. Inuyasha gave him a quizzical look but before he could say anything Sesshomaru started up again. "I need an heir."

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at him in disbelief. The great lord Sesshomaru needed someone's help. Still leaving the couple in disbelief, he began again, "You may live in my castle and I will provide for your children, as well as you. Since you have to children I will chose the child that has more of a demon appearence." He said looking to Yoshimi.

Kagome interrupted, "Ummm well that is all well and good but what about Miroku and Sango and their children?" Answering her own question," I think they should be able to live in your grand castle as well."

Sesshomaru thought that suggestion over in his mind. Inuyasha was fuming, _How dare he ever think I'll agree...hmmph he doesn't know what he's got coming._ Inuyasha began to laugh as he thought of his brothers demise. When back in reality he was gracefully given a _"Sit boy" _from Kagome.

"I suppose..." Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, all while Kagome was instructing Inuyasha to pack.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the arm and nearly sliced open her arm with his claws, "Don't I have a say in this Kagome, I am your husband?"

Kagome looked at him with her big brown orbs,"Of course you have a say,hun, you can say I'll get the door on our way out." She laughed under her breath. " Why don't you go and tell Sango." Kagome said it as more of a threat than a question.

While the two were arguing, Sesshomaru began to inspect the twins. _Why does Ayumi smell of 1/4 demon, but Yoshimi of 3/4? _Sesshomaru questioned himself. Minutes later Kagome came bustling through her door with a laughing Sango, whom was already packed. Miroku and Inuyasha sulked in the house. Neither wanted to go, but thats what they got when they married these women. On Sango's back she carried her newest edition, little Riku, the second of two children.

Sesshomaru felt awkard amongst all of these mortal presences, so he neared little Yoshimi. He still thought to himself, _Why does she smell of 3/4 demon blood...and why hasn't Inuyasha noticed? _A very confused Sesshomaru led the people to his castle and his waiting Rin. She had matured into quite a beautiful young lady. With her long hanging brown hair and simply extravangant facial features, she was a prize to any man demon or mortal.

After Sesshomaru instructed Rin to lead his new "family" to their rooms he was confronted by Inuyasha. " I know what your up to Sesshomaru. I may be half mortal but I'm no idiot. If you think that you can just take my children you have another thing coming." Inuyasha was fuming so much he almost had smoke coming out his ears.

" Look Inuyasha I have already taken your children, your wife's affection and your friends. The only thing left to take is your life, and soon enough I shall have even that." He left with an evil laugh stuck in his throat. Inuyasha stood dumbfounded in the entrance hallway. Sesshomaru yelled to him, " Close the damn door I'm not heating the outside" Inuyasha did this before any of the servants could reach it.

Again Sesshomaru was alone with Yoshimi, he had given the twins separate nurseries. He still couldn't comprehend how in the universe the childern had different scents. Unless it had to do with that night...

**End Chapter**

**Finally I'm done with this chapter. I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, its because of people like you that drive me to become a better and more efficient writer, thanks again.**

**I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible because I have to study for finals.**

**Also I need at least 5 reviews on this chapter before I write another. **

**inumangaluvr14**


	4. Chapter 4: Deiciving Inuyasha

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and never will. (Tears)**_

Chapter 4

Sesshomaru gazed at the tiny infant. _How?_ The night Sesshomaru had been thinking about came back into his brain. "Inuyasha…save me!" Kagome yelled. It was also the night of the new moon. Sesshomaru had been nearby following the scent of a demon monster. The scent of injured human also crept into his nostrils, but this scent was familiar – Kagome, Inuyasha's wench. That was it! Why was she out here all alone and where was Inuyasha? Sesshomaru didn't think on it, he just began to follow the scent. When he arrived Kagome was in the clutches of a demon-witch. She also appeared t be under a spell, Inuyasha was unconscious against a tree- in his human form.

Sesshomaru wielded Tokijin unto the demon form, releasing Kagome. She looked at Sesshomaru, like she was… in love with him. Sesshomaru backed into the tree nearest him. Kagome didn't realize what she was doing, it was the spell. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do; this was his brother's wench. Passion overcame them both as they made "love" in a nearby cabin. Sesshomaru awoke to a sleeping mortal. _Damn what'd I do? Inuyasha has to be looking for her now. Shit!_ Sesshomaru didn't know how he could've let this happen, he detested mortals. _I'm no better than my father! _Kagome woke up next to him, putting her hands into his silvery hair. Thinking it was Inuyasha, she began to talk. "Wow. How did we get here Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru turned to face her. She backed up in fear and confusion. "How?"

" Last night I rescued you from a demon and you just came at me, I don't know why I didn't stop you." Sesshomaru spoke under his breathe.

"So we… did it?" She waited for Sesshomaru to answer, he shook his head yes. " Sesshomaru, I was a virgin, what if I get pregnant. I know you damn well didn't use a condom, they haven't been invented yet!" Kagome screamed, then she started to cry.

Sesshomaru didn't know how to comfort her so he began to get up. "Where are you going? We have to work this out. Sit!" Kagome yelled.

"That doesn't work on me, I'm not Inuyasha. If you are pregnant then just tell Inuyasha it's his." Sesshomaru got up to leave.

"Like I said I was a virgin, I've never done that with anyone…but YOU!" Kagome screamed through her muffled cries.

" So go have sex with that wretched half mortal and we'll never speak of this again." Sesshomaru was getting antsy because he was ready to leave.

"Fine!" Kagome was in tears beyond reason and when Inuyasha found her he was struck by surprise. Kagome smelled different but he didn't know how. Kagome felt awful about what she had to do, but she loved Inuyasha so she would do it. She left for home and came back with only one thing on her mind. She had already taken a pregnancy test at her home- it was positive. She slept with Inuyasha the very next day she was home. Their lives would be so much easer if she could pretend the baby was Inuyasha's.

The baby's were born the same day Sesshomaru thought about his child for the 100th time. It was true he needed and heir and Kagome had his children.

Sesshomaru came back to reality when he realized what had happened. Both of these children were his, but Ayumi was the second child and got more of her mother than of him. For the first time in his life Sesshomaru felt like crying. Everyone had been wrong when they said he'd never have a family, now he had beautiful twin daughters and would soon have a beautiful wife…

End Chapter

**Ok, I sorta know where this is going but if anyone has any suggestions please submit them in reviews or e-mail me. Yea I know that Inuyasha isn't in here a lot I guess it's more of a Sess/Kag story. And to answer that question I really do like flames because it helps me get more motivated. Yea so I want at least 5 more reviews or no chapter. But I love you people that do review and I want to wring the necks of the people who don't…lol.**

**Remember 5 reviews. Thanks.**

**Inumangaluvr14 **


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth Revealed Somewhat

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha…. Oh how I dream that I did! **

Chapter 5 

Sesshomaru walked monotonously around his castle in deep thought. It has been 15 years since he found out he had children. Many times he had tried to admit to the girl's that he was their father. Also Inuyasha was almost never home because of the tension between Sesshomaru and himself.

Yoshimi looked so much like Sesshomaru that people often thought she was his sister. (The world has yet to find out that Inuyasha isn't the father.) Yoshimi had her mother's beautiful wide brown eyes, and figure, whilst she possessed Sesshomaru's firm cheekbones and fair skin. Her lightly silvered hair went just below her waist. She had the cutest little silver dog-ears, but the sharpest of claws. Her demon appearance often frightened people, with a crescent moon in the middle of her forehead. (Inuyasha just thought of it as a family trait he hadn't inherited.) Yoshimi's attitude was also more like Sesshomaru – laid back until it was time to fight. She was also a great fighter with many powers.

Ayumi was more like her mother. She looked more human, unlike Yoshimi. Ayumi was like a mini clone of Kagome. She also had her mother's dark mysterious brown eyes, which seemed to brighten whenever she was around Kohaku –Sango and Miroku's oldest son. Her face was more rounded and soft like Kagome's, and her hair was pitch black, with tiny brown ears on top of her head. Yes, she had her mother's figure, along with Kagome's temperament that often got her into trouble. Ayumi didn't have any claws or fangs like her sister, so she had to rely on her miko powers to keep herself protected. She more than preferred the company of mortals, unlike her sister who can't even tolerate herself on occasion.

Miroku and Sango had aged nicely seeing as they didn't have to work as hard as they had figured. Both of their son's look more than just like Miroku, Kohaku practically was him. Although Riku, at the tender age of sixteen, behaved just like his mother. Miroku wouldn't stop at just two sons though, and Sango is yet again pregnant. So far only Kohaku has begun to develop a wind tunnel and it's scaring the hell out of him.

Kagome and Inuyasha aged gracefully, looking just as they had when they first met each other, but more mature features to go along with them. Kagome now wore her hair longer than she ever had before, and she was beginning to look even more like Kikyo than before. (If that is possible.) Inuyasha with his years of demon fighting still looked as young as ever before. Sesshomaru didn't look any older than before, if he didn't look younger from having all that youth around.

Sesshomaru spent a lot of time with Yoshimi training her in martial arts, and teaching her the politics of the land. Also when Kagome wasn't around he indulged her by taking her shopping, or buying her a gift. Sesshomaru was a lot wearier of becoming attached to Ayumi, who looked so – so human.

Inuyasha along with Miroku spent much time away from the castle still keeping the ever-lasting search for Naraku alive. Kagome was always busying herself somewhere away from Sesshomaru, often going to the present and could never figure out why her daughter Yoshimi still preferred to stay with him.

Sesshomaru walked from Kagome's study in a daze. _Why won't she allow me to tell just one of them?_ Sesshomaru began to feel the heat of the tears that were welling in his eyes. _All I've ever done is been good to my daughter's and their mother and her friends…when is it my turn to be rewarded. That blasted Inuyasha gets all the credit for my beautiful children. Why can't I… _

_"_Why are you crying uncle?" Yoshimi had come across this scene, with a bawling Sesshy.

_I don't care what Kagome will say I will let at least one of them know the truth. "_Yoshimi… can I talk to you for a minute?" Sesshomaru reached to embrace Yoshimi, who was still confused. He took her to the library and locked the doors, and took a deep breath, and before Yoshimi could say anything he began. "Alright I don't really know how to start, okay…" As Sesshomaru told a listening Yoshimi the entire story, she began to understand why she felt such hatred for the man that was supposedly her father for fifteen years. It was because Sesshomaru hated Inuyasha that she did as well, deep down inside. "So, I'm your father." Sesshomaru ended the climatic story.

Yoshimi reached to embrace the man that had really always been her father anyways. "I'm so glad you told me, but why didn't you sooner?" Yoshimi asked trying to catch her breath.

"I never thought I could without the only person in the world who loved me hating me. Ever since my beloved Rin died I've always felt alone, but with you… I felt loved –needed." Sesshomaru finished his small frightening answer. Rin passed away 4 years before when she tried to give birth to her first child, her whole little family died- her son, her husband in war, and herself.

At dinner that night Yoshimi couldn't even look her mother in the eyes without anger welling up. She sat across from Riku, who glanced up occasionally just smile at Yoshimi and to receive a small smile back. Yoshimi still realized that her sister was completely and utterly clueless when it came to their father. The seating was just as it always was Kagome at the hostess end of the table and Sesshomaru at the host end. Sango and Kohaku sat across from one another. Kohaku was seated and next to him was Riku. On the other side of the table next to Sango was Ayumi, and closet to Sesshomaru was Yoshimi. Dinner was always the boisterous affair, or at least it was on the mortal end as Sesshomaru called it.

Yoshimi savored the food placed before her. _After dinner I will finally confront my mother about my father, and if what Sesshomaru has told me is true then I am the actual true heir to the thrown of the Western lands. I will know the whole truth, even if it kills my mother…_

**Okay I have the whole story set out in my head… it will just take a while to sort through my ideas. I swear I'm not trying to make Kagome look like a whore, this is my story and I say she can be overcome by a spell. I also don't want Inuyasha in here until the next couple of chapters when everyone but him knows about Sesshomaru. And I'm really sorry if I offend anyone in any way. Give me a break I'm just an amateur writer. Lol. Gosh I love you reviewers, even if you don't love me back. Okay can I please have 5 reviews on this?**

**Remember 5 reviews!**

**Inumangaluvr14**

**P.S. I wanted to make Sesshomaru a softer person than he really is.**


	6. Chapter 6: Momma Why?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.**

Chapter 6 

Yoshimi finished her meal in silence only glancing up to see Riku smiling at her. _How mother?_ Yoshimi stood after the meal was finished and followed her mother to her room.

"What is it Yosh-chan I'm very tired?" Kagome said.

"Momma who is my true father?" Yoshimi had to put it bluntly or else her mother would fall asleep.

Kagome got very tense and began to wring her hands, " What do you mean sweetie…Inuyasha is your father."

"Mother I am of age now and will soon be queen of these fair lands. Now tell me the truth or I will have you dealt with!" Yoshimi had much hostility in her voice. This was no idol threat.

"You already know don't you?" Kagome saw it in her daughter's eyes. "You've known since you were a child…that's why you were always on guard around Inuyasha. You have more demon instinct than your sister." Kagome began to cry those same tears she had the day she woke up with Sesshomaru. "I'm sorry... so sorry. Please daughter forgive me!"

Yoshimi didn't know how to react. She had come her prepared for a war against lies, and how gently her mother had spilled them into her lap. She rose against her will and on weak knees. _Sesshomaru wasn't lying, I am his daughter and so is Ayumi. _"Please mother, rest, I'm sorry for this but I have to tell Ayumi." Yoshimi proceeded to leave the room, but her mind was heavy.

"Do you hate me Yoshimi?" Kagome's eyes begged for an answer. Yoshimi gauntly shook her head and left a very relieved Kagome alone.

Yoshimi knew exactly where she'd find Ayumi. In the gardens following her beloved Kohaku around, doting on his every need. _Just like some pathetic mortal it disgusts me. _"Ayumi can I have a word?"

Ayumi glanced up from where she was picking flowers…for Kohaku. "Yes what is it?" Ayumi flashed Yoshimi her child-like eyes.

"Come sit…" Yoshimi offered a seat. "How are you today dear sister?" Yoshimi asked but wasn't really interested in the answer.

"Very good and daddy will be home in a few days… its going to be so much fun. I'd rather spend time with him than yucky-icky Sesshomaru any day." Ayumi smiled.

Just then it broke Yoshimi's heart to see how her sister despised Sesshomaru and he was her father. Yoshimi got up to leave, this was her twin, her other half, it would crush Ayumi to know her "daddy" wasn't her real father. She left Ayumi dazed and confused as to way she had come at all.

Riku was in the hall just as Yoshimi was returning from the garden. "Hello your majesty. How are you?" Riku smiled his father's smile that had won Sango over. Yoshimi walked past him and gently ran her hand across his face. She didn't have to even speak a word, and Riku fell to his knees. She continued on not wanting conversation, but Riku trailed behind her. He began to talk but she didn't hear a word of it. Suddenly she was just overcome by passion. She pushed Riku into the nearest room and locked the door. He didn't know how to react, so he just went with the flow.

She kissed him hard and they both fell to the floor. "Oh, Yoshimi I love you so much, but I'm just not ready" Riku blurted out. _Damn these mortals and their blasted ceremonies of "love". _Yoshimi got up and walked out of the room and slammed the door so hardthe windows shook.

A confused mortal boy lay on the floor of this room. Who's room was this? He began to look around and stopped when he came over pictured of Ayumi and Yoshimi when they were born. Then there where pictures of the twins and Sesshomaru…wait its only Sesshomaru in these pictures. Where's Inuyasha? This mere mortal began to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Sesshomaru-sama is their father? Riku went to find Yoshimi, and to tell her the truth about her past.

Okay, Yay done with this chapter. Riku thinks he's going off to be some hero to a secret already revealed. Anyways I want to thank all of you who reviewed and special thanks to Katie, Enrique, Josh, and Darrin…my best friends in the world. Okay you know the drill at least 5 reviews…more is better I type faster then. 

**Inumangaluvr14**


End file.
